Two Eleven
by triggerhappy44
Summary: Two lives, two reapings, two far off years. The story of two female District 11 tributes blends as they each fight for their lives, and unknowingly, for each others. A bond of strong friendship between mentor and tribute.
1. Unexpected

**Okay people, hard to explain, but Italics and Normal are to different people. You'll find out later who.**

_I imagined myself as a spiral. _

_I was beautiful, wavy hair that Mama would bunch up. Into a spiral bun at the nape of my neck._

_I was beautiful, muddy brown eyes hiding secrets as they spiraled towards the dark of the center of my eye. _

_I was beautiful, and right on my left ankle was a birthmark. A spiral._

_I was beautiful, I was 17, I had plans to grow up, and help with the harvest, and maybe one day marry that boy who sat 3 desks to my right in school._

_I was important in my District. Not the mayor's daughter, but still quite high up. _

_I was beautiful, and nothing would change that._

_Nothing but the Hunger Games._

* * *

I knew I wasn't safe as some of the others, being only twelve and taking the terrease to feed all of my younger siblings. But I expected to be okay, and return the next day to reap the harvest after reaping.

Why, why would anyone expect to be in the Games?

It was always a shock to be reaped.

It was always a shock to watch their faces.

To see my face, later on in the recap.

**Tee hee.**


	2. Unbelievable

**I'm gonna make it clear, that this chapter is rare. I won't really update "Two Eleven" until I finish my other story, "Life Among the Fireflies."**

**Also, its final name may not be Two Eleven, so don't count on finding it later on. I might change it. **

**There are a couple reasons why I decided to upload this. **

**I felt like it. **

**I wanted to be the first in my group of buddies to reach 3 stories. I'm ambitious that way.**

**I can never keep things secret before I post them. So naturally, as soon as I finish this, I have to upload it. That's just how I roll.**

**I'll let you know when I have another reason.**

**Onward!!**

_

* * *

I stood impatiently, along with others of my age. I half-wished I had been able to arrive to the square early enough to get seats, but I knew that I would never have finished my hair if I had gone early._

_I stood impatiently, hoping my mother's good shoes would not get too muddy. _

_A boy beside me hunched miserably, sniffling every few minutes. _

_I stood impatiently, waiting for the mayor to finish his stupid speech. He was in no hurry, describing in great detail the rebellion and the hunger games._

_I reached up to pat my hair down. It was warm, because of its dark color, it heated up in today's sun._

_I stood impatiently as the Capitol escort with lavender-blue skin reached in to pull out the girls name. _

_Somehow, all the heads turned towards me. "What?" I asked the sniffling boy beside me. _

_I stood impatiently, waiting for the girl tribute to show herself._

_He didn't answer, but moved to join a crowd of people who all reached forward, and pushed me._

_Towards the platform._

"_Don't touch me!" I shrieked, yanking my arm away from a pair of chocolate-brown hands. _

_Realization dawned slowly, slowly. I was the tribute. _

_My head snapped towards the Capitol escort. It was his fault. _

_I marched up. With a shriek of defiance, I slapped him, hard. "You moron!" I screamed, using language Mama would not approve of. "Why did you have to pick me???"_

* * *

_I declined guests. Mama's angry protests were easily heard, even through the thickly cushioned walls of the Justice Building._

* * *

My knees tremble a bit as my name is called.

"Oh Rue, I'm so sorry!" My friend Marra whispers beside me.

"It's not your fault" I tell Marra. I hug her quickly and take small, quick steps to the platform. It isn't far. Not for the twelve-year-olds.

As I peer up into Thresh's eyes, I feel genuine fear.

Then, less fear as he smiles, hesitantly, at me.

* * *

Marra will take care of my brothers and sisters. I know she will.

My father hugs my small frame tightly, and then leaves with a mournful glance behind. My mother smiles ruefully.

I only wish I could say goodbye to the mockingjays and the orchards that have become my second home.

* * *

I wrap my arms around my body as though I'm giving myself a hug. I try to remember everyone's faces as the train rumbles on, and I finger my woven necklace.

It's in the shape of a flower, the same one so common in our orchards.

District 11 speeds out of sight.

**

* * *

**

_I clawed at the window, watching District 11 speed out of sight. Screaming my frustration at the sky, I began to plan._

* * *

**With Love, Triggerhappy44.**

**And by the way, I'm very dissapointed in you all. 14 hits, and NO ONE REVIEWED??? I'm gonna go cry in the corner if no one reviews. Heck, you can even just tell me if it's horrible. I need ta know, people. Need ta know.**

**P.S I'm wondering if I should sign as "Triggerhippy44"**

**Feed Review. :D**


End file.
